1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an orientation roller mechanism for baby strollers, and especially to such a mechanism which can only run forwards and can not run rearwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby strollers can mostly rotate and slide freely in the whole area within 360 degrees, however, when they are used in families, they often collide with articles everywhere due to limitation of space; especially, in view that a conventional baby stroller can move rearwards and therefore a baby sitting in the baby stroller often makes a backward moving and may collide with articles unseen and is hurt, sometimes may even fall down stairs inadvertently. Accordingly, if a baby stroller can only be moved forwards and laterally, it can be helpful to safety of the baby during learning walking, that is, he can see objects in the area where he moves to.